Dio Brando
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} |-| Part 3= |-| Part 6= |japname = ディオ・ブランドー |birthname = |namesake = Italian for GodJoJonium Volume 3 DIO (band) Marlon Brando |stand = The World Hermit Purple-like Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20~21 (Part 1) ~120 (Part 3) |birthday = 1867~1868JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = British |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Blond''Chapter 440: Gold Experience (1), Page 11'' |eyes = Red (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Dario Brando (father) Dio Brando's mother (mother) Giorno Giovanna (son) Donatello Versus (son) Ungaro (son) Rykiel (son) George Joestar (adoptive father) Jonathan Joestar (adoptive brother) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 Dio the Invader |mangafinal = Vol. 28 Ch. 264 Dio's World (18) |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Kenji Nojima (Young; Movie) Hikaru Midorikawa (Adult; Movie & Game) Isshin Chiba (Arcade) Tanaka Nobuo (OVA) Norio Wakamoto (Drama CD) Takehito Koyasu (Anime & All-Star Battle) |voiceactor ='OVA': Andrew Chaikin (English Dub) Marco Balzarotti (Italian Dub) '''TV anime': Patrick Seitz (English Dub) }} , known as from Part III onwards, is the main antagonist of both Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, Dio is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Dio is father of the protagonist of Part V, Giorno Giovanna as well as many other illegitimate offspring. As the dominant antagonist of the series, his legacy persists throughout the story, officially rounding off in Part VI; though a similar character, Diego Brando, also bears significant influence on Part VII. Like Jotaro Kujo, he's amongst the most well known characters in the series. Appearances Phantom Blood 'Childhood' When he first arrives at the Joestar Estate, Dio is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches and a pair of striped socks. He has blond hair and a handsome face. He also appears to have 3 dots on the lobule of his left ear, which seems to be a birthmark. 'Adulthood' Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Dio's attire hasn't had much change. However, his overall physique and height have increased significantly. During the events where Jonathan sets out to find the antidote for his father's illness, Dio dons a top hat and new flamboyant looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. 'Vampire' Dio's clothing has changed quite a bit after his first battle with Jonathan; Most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate shirt and breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Stardust Crusaders 'Shadow' Dio does not have a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of his mansion. He has shoulder length blond hair. He is topless, exposing Jonathan's muscular body (of which his head is sewn in place) and wears green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists and heart-shaped knee guards. In the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, his voice is also distorted (an effect created by the writers to add mystery). This form of Dio is also called "Jaa'ku no Kenshin Dio." (Dio the Evil Incarnate) 'Revealed' Just like the Shadow form, only his entire suit is now colored yellow. Dio's face is seen, his hair is blond, wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. This is his form during the beginning of the Dio's World story arc. 'Empowered' Dio nears his physical peak after sucking Joseph Joestar's blood. The description is like his fuku form minus the jacket and the heart-shaped hairband (which had been destroyed during Star Platinum's attacks). He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, losing his cool touch, and his hair is now disheveled, mostly oriented upwards. This is his form during the latter half of the Dio's World story arc. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part I Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters Category:Images of Dio Brando Category:Images of The World